Salvación
by Mizuno Gina
Summary: Kid y sus manías. Justo cuando creía que la tragedia caería sobre él, Chrona aparece de la nada haciéndole tener más que un lugar donde resguardarse. "¿Te armaste una cita con Tabla Rosa?- soltaron al unísono las Thompson."


Disclaimer: Kid y Chrona no son míos, la historia sí.

* * *

><p>Kid se estremeció por completo al escuchar el estruendo. La tragedia estaba a punto de caer justo sobre él. Sus ojos desesperados no podían creer tanta maldad del destino. Miró hacia el frente buscando un refugio. Nada, ni uno solo. Caminó muy rápido doblando a su derecha, oteó ambos lados y nada de nuevo. Corrió como desquiciado tomando ahora su izquierda, e igual ningún lugar seguro.<p>

¡Por qué había salido sin Belzebú! ¡Por qué ese grano había brotado en la nariz de Patty poniéndola deprimida! ¡Por qué Liz tenía que convencerlo de llevarlas de shopping al centro de Death City para animar a su hermana! ¡Y por qué las mujeres tenían tal aguante cuando de compras se trataba!

Cansado de esperarlas había decidido regresar a su casa. Nunca imaginándose lo que le esperaría afuera de la tienda de cosmeticos en donde las hermanas Thompson recibían faciales gratis.

Una luz espontánea rasgó el cielo y luego otro seco tronido.

¡KAMI-SAMA!, chilló en sus adentros llevándose las manos a la cabeza como último recurso de protección. La tormenta que se avecinaba, que tenía rato que se oía y que ya se olía, lo iba a dejar destrozado. Kid sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban.

- Tan grandote y tan llorón.- se burló un pequeño al verlo abatido a mitad de la acera. Kid ni siquiera alzó la vista.

No es que Kid temiera a la tormenta. Era a la lluvia, ¡A esa agua inesperada que desbarataría su perfecto peinado de inmaculada simetría!

¡Preferiría la muerte a la sombra desgraciada de la Desigualdad en su cabellera!

Agazapado, casi hecho un ovillo, Kid sintió una gota estrellarse en su cuerpo, luego dos, tres, cuatro... luego nada.

Abrió milimetricamente el ojo derecho y podía ver que, como pequeñas y fieras monedas, las gotas caían ruidosas sobre las calles de la ciudad.

- ¿Eh, Kid-kun? ¿Estás bien?

Al fin levantó la mirada y nunca creyó que "Tabla Rosa" como solían llamar sus armas a la chica que le cubría con un paraguas le pareciera tan brillante, oportuna,... Celestial. Era su salvadora.

- T- Toma, luego m-me la devuelves... - ofreció tímida su paraguas esperando a que se incorporara de su posición "bolita". Kid abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- Pero... te mojarás.

- Mmm, no importa. - dijo acercandósela más y medio sonriendo cuando él la aceptara.

A Kid le agradó que en ella no hubiera pizca alguna de burla o malicia sobre su manía. Como lo hicieran siempre sus crueles armas o la malvada Maka.

- No l-la necesito. M-Me gusta la lluvia. - confesó bajito. Él pudo ver una sombra de pesar en los ojos verdosos.- Cu-Cuando era niña... sólo podía imaginármela.

Kid intentó hablar pero inusitadamente la voz no salió. Sabía por Maka y Stein que la joven siempre había estado encerrada en una habitación desde muy pequeña. Se aclaró la garganta y al final pudo articular.

- Arigato.- musitó.

Ella asintió con suavidad y le sonrió con esa patentada tímidez que la caracterizaba.

Al segundo siguiente, Kid la observó cruzar la calle y empezar a alejarse. La lluvia caía con ganas mojándola por completo pero ella parecía ajena a la situación. Caminaba tranquila, casi con lánguida alegría. Él experimentó una inédita simpatía por esa chica siempre entristecida.

- ¡Hey, Chrona!

Ella volteó parpadeando desconcertada. El aguacero hacía que el cabello rosa se le pegara a la piel pálida de la cara, y que su ropa se adheriera con fijeza al cuerpo delgaducho.

- ¡Llevaré el paraguas a tu casa!

La observó asentir.

Kid sonrió. Podía notar perfectamente un calorcito raro en la cara y un desconocido revolotear de bichos en la tripa. Miró a Chrona parada y también pudo darse cuenta que lejos de los que las Thompson pudieran pensar, Chrona no era ninguna tabla. Su cuerpo podría tener una complexión delgada pero estaba bien definida y proporcionada. Había simetría en su figura. Y a Kid le gustaba eso.

- ¡¿Mañana está bien?

- ¡H-Hai! - escuchó el grito algo disminuido por el repiqueteo de las gotas al estrellarse en el suelo. Ella levantó la mano en señal de despedida y siguió caminando.

Él la vio perderse en el manto líquido que se vertía sin tregua alguna. Sin tener noción del por qué, sus labios seguían extendiendo una sonrisa. Pero de inmediato se tornaron una linea insensible cuando descubriera los ojos azules de las Thompson mirándole con curiosidad bajo un enorme paraguas de barras y estrellas.

- ¿Te armaste una cita con Tabla Rosa? - soltaron al unísono.

- Se llama Chrona.- les recordó serio.

- "Se llama Chrona"- repitieron ambas con canturreo malicioso.

Kid tomó rumbo a su departamento con unas Thompson a sus espaldas cuchicheándose cosas sin sentido. Cosas como "Qué dirá Shinigami-sama de tenerla como nuera", "Cuánto tardará Black Star en informarle a todo Death City" "Cuál será el momento conveniente para hacer oficial el noviazgo"

- Sigan y le diré a Maka que fueron ustedes quienes mancharon de chantilly su mueble negro. Y las que derramaron el café sobre su tarea. - amenazó sin dejar de caminar y mirar al frente.

Las dos pararon en seco y tragaron con fuerza. La cara de Maka furiosa no les pareció nada agradable.

- ¿Dejarán el asunto en paz?

- Hai... - asintieron derrotadas.

Y a pesar de que a Kid, la mención de un noviazgo entre él y Chrona le pareciera algo totalmente carente de sentido, lo cierto era que eso no evitó que de nuevo el calorcito en las mejillas y el andar de los bichos en su estomago regresaran

* * *

><p>Sin más, digo Adiós y claro, Gracias por leer.<p> 


End file.
